Shinich ist wieder da
by Conan Fan
Summary: Abgeschlossen...lest unud bitte Rewievt! DAnke im Vorraus
1. Wie alles begann

HI! Wie ihr vielleicht wisst ist das meine erste FF und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Sie handelt von Shinichi und Ran... also viel Spaß! Für Fragen könnt ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen und ich werde euch antworten. Da kommt jetzt mal eine kleine Information: A Ayumi, M Mitsuhiko, G Genta, K Kogoro, R Ran, C Conan, S Shinichi, H Heiji, K Kazuha, E Eri, Y Yusaku und Yu Yukiko.

Bei Conan und Ran hat wieder mal ein neuer Schultag angefangen. Der Tag verging wie immer... zuerst der Unterricht dann das Mittagessen und dann der Nachmittagsunterricht naja und dann natürlich das läuten der Glocke um den Schultag zu beenden. Und so begann die ganze Geschichte: Ai war wieder mal nicht in der Schule, weil sie an dem Gift rumexperimentiert hat und die Detektiv Boys langweilten sich in ihrer Klasse, weil sie keinen Auftrag bekommen...

A: Hey Leute wisst ihr was??

C: Was denn Ayumi??

A: Meine große Schwester kommt heute wieder aus dem Ausland zurück!!

M: Was hat sie denn im Ausland gemacht??

A: Sie hat dort studiert!!

G: Was denn?

A: Sprachen!

C: Äh.. also wir warten hier schon eine halbe Stunde und ich denke, wenn jemand etwas von uns wollte, dann wäre der schon längst hier! Ich denke es kommt niemand mehr!

M: Ja das denke ich auch!!

C: Also ich gehe dann mal nach hause, Ran wartet sicher schon!

A, M, G: Ok bis morgen!!

C: Ok Tschüss!

Bei den Moris angekommen... Kogoro schläft wiedermal an seinem Arbeitstisch neben ihm 1000 Zigarettenkippen und Ran.. Ran ist wie immer in der Küche und macht das Essen:

C: Hallo Ran!

R: Hallo Conan! Wie war's in der Schule??

C: Ganz gut und bei dir?

R: N- Nichts!!

C: Man sieht doch, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt!

R: Ach es ist nur wegen....

C: Wegen wem??

R: Wegen Shinichi.. Er hat sich schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet! Ich mache mir Sorgen um Ihn!!

R denkt: Ich bin mir sicher Ihm ist etwas zugestoßen.

R: Ich muss ihn suchen! Auf jeden Fall!!!!

K: Wen willst du suchen?

R: Ach Äh nur meinen Stift!!

K: Achso..

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

K: JA bitte! Es ist offen!!

R: PAAAAPSSS!!

K: Was denn ist doch wahr!!

Yuko: Tut mir leid. Störe ich??

R: Aber nein kommen sie doch rein!

Yuko: Danke sehr, ich suche Herrn Mori!

K: Ja das bin ich, was kann ich für dich tun??

Yuko: Ich heiße Yuko Yoshida und ich wollte sie bitten mir zu helfen, naja... ich suche meinen Freund Shiro Nigeni. Wir sind vor ein paar Stunden aus dem Ausland in Tokyo angekommen und wollten eine kleine Shoppingtour machen und da war er schon weg!

C: Entschuldigung, aber sind sie die Schwester von Ayumi??

Yuko: Ja das bin ich, aber woher weißt du das??

C: Sie hat es mir heute gesagt!!

Yuko: Bist du eine Freundin von Ayumi??

C: Nicht ganz!! Naja eigentlich schon!

K: Also, wo wohnt denn dieser Shiro Nigeni??

Yuko: Naja, er wohnt mit mir bei meinen Eltern, weil er noch keine Wohnung gefunden hat.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

R: Hallo Ai! Komm rein!

Ai: Hallo, Ich wollte mit Conan die Hausaufgaben machen.

C: Hallo Ai! Komm wir gehen in mein Zimmer.

Ai: ok!

Ai und Conan gehen in Conans Zimmer, dort angekommen......

C: Ok raus mit der Sprache. Du bist nicht gekommen um mit mir Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Ai: Ja schon gut... Ich habe die Homepage von der Organisation geknackt..

C: Du hast was???

Ai: Ich habe die Daten von APTX 4869, Ich habe das Gegengift gerade erst erfunden!

C: Du hast was???, wo ist es???

Ai: Hier.

C: Toll... Aber ich gehe lieber zu mir nach hause und nehme dort das Gegengift zu mir!!

Ai: Ok! Komm wir gehen!

C: Ok ich sag nur Ran Bescheid.

So... Conan und Ai gehen die Treppen runter in die Küche...

K: Was? Warum haben sie das nicht schon vorher gesagt??

C: Was denn??

Yuko: Ich habe gesagt, dass mich die ganze Zeit zwei Männer in Schwarz beobachtet haben, denke ich.. nun ja sie standen die ganze Zeit neben mir.

C denkt: Das ist ja Fantastisch. Ich werde wieder groß und kann mir gleich die Männer in Schwarz schnappen.

C: Ha ha ha ha ha ha

R: Was ist denn so witzig Conan??

C: Ach nicht! Ich geh nur kurz zum Professor, Ai hat gesagt, dass er Neuigkeiten für mich hat.

R: Ok, aber macht nicht so lange, das Essen ist bald fertig!

C: Ok!

Bei Shinichi zuhause. Er nimmt das Gegengift und wird wieder der alte. Danach geht er zum Telefon und wählt Rans Nummer....

R: Hallo, Detektei Mori!

S: Hallo Ran!

R: Sh..shinichi??


	2. So geht es weiter

S: Ja wer sonst???, ist schön wieder deine Stimme zu hören. Ich komme rüber

R: Shinichi...Shinichi ist wieder da???

_Bei den Moris..._

Ding Dong Ding Dong 

R: Ich mach schon auf!!!

- Hallo??

S: Hallo Ran wie geht's??

R: Hallo Shinichi komm rein!

S: Äh...Ach ja der Professor hat gesagt ich soll dir sagen, dass Conans Eltern ihn abgeholt haben. Du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen.

R: Ich wollte dich mal etwas fragen.

S: Ja??? Was denn??

R: Was wolltest du mir eigentlich im obersten Stock vom Baker – Center sagen??

S: ...Achso das! Könnten wir in dein Zimmer gehen???

R: Äh ja klar!!

_In Rans Zimmer..._

R: Also was wolltest du mir sagen???

_Auf das was nach dieser Frage kam war Ran nicht gefasst... _

_Shinichi zerrte Ran in eine Ecke des Zimmers und..._

R: Hey was soll denn das Shi...

Bevor sie Shinichi zu Ende sagen konnte hatter der sie schön leidenschaftlich geküsst. Plötzlich kam Kogoro ins Zimmer. Er riss Shinichi von Ran weg und verpasste ihm eine mitten ins Gesicht!

S: AAAAAAHHHH!

R: PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K: Wenn ich dich noch mal dabei erwische wie du versuchst krumme Dinge an meiner Tochter auszuprobieren, dann gibt's saures!!! Und jetzt raus aus meiner Wohnung!!!

_Er nahm Shinichi beim Kragen und zerrte ihn die Stiegen runter bis zur Eingangstür. Dannach stieß er ih raus und schmiss die Tür zu. Ran die schon in Tränen badete konnte es nicht realizieren, was ihr Vater da gerade gemacht hat. Sie lief auf Ihn zu und schrie ihn an..._

R: PAPS was sollte das eben???

K: Ich habe dich vor diesem Perversling gerettet, Mausebein.

R: Aber ich liebe Shinichi!

Bei diesem letzten Satz wurde sie rot. Sie lief raus auf die Staße bevor Kogoro noch etwas sagen konnte. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte in richtung Shinichis Haus.Dortangekommen, riss sie die Tür auf, in der Hoffnung das er dort sei. Doch was sie dort zu sehen bekam ließ ihr noch mehr Tränen in ihren Augen aufkommen.Shinichi lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, warscheinlich wegen den Schmerzen die ihm Kogoro zugefügt hatte. Sie fiel auf die Knie und fing an richtig zu weinen... Nach ein parr Sekunden sammelte sie sich wieder und hob Shinichis Kopf.

R: Shinichi wach auf..bitte wach auf..

S: R...R... ( flüsterte er )

R: Shinichi was ist los mit dir soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen???  
S: Nein danke, mir geht's gut!! Tut mir leid wegen vorhin!!

R: Ist nicht deine Schuld!!! Kannst du aufstehen??

S: Ja...

_Er saß ein paar Sekunden und fiel wieder in Ohnmacht!_

R: Shinichi???? Shinichi was ist passiert wach auf!!

Im Krankenhaus..

Shinichi wacht auf....

S: w...w...Wo bin ich???Ran???

R: Shinichi geht es dir wieder besser??

S: Ja, mir geht's gut, aber wo bin ich??

R: Du bist im Krankenhaus, aber was ist los mit dir, Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du wegen dem Schlag von meinem Vater hier im Krangenhaus liegst. Es muss irgendewas anderes sein, aber was..

S: Ran Ich liebe dich!!!!

R: Shi...Shinichi, was hast du gesagt????

S: Ich habe gesagt ich liebe dich!, Ja ich weiß es ist kein guter Ort um dir das zu sagen, aber..

R: Ich liebe dich auch!!

Sie ging zu Shinichi ans Bett beugte sich vor, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sah und küsste ihn.

Zu ihrem Pech kam Kogoro nach seiner langen suche wegen Ran die vorher weggelaufen ist ins Zimmer..

K: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAANNNNNN...Junge lass sie loss!

R: Er hat gar nichts gemacht Paps. Ich war es die Ihn geküsst hat auch zuhause!

S: aaaaaaaaaaaaber...

K: Sag mal Junge wie heißt du eigentlich??

S: Ich heiße Shinichi Kudo

R: Paps was soll das denn.. du kennst Shinichi doch!

K: Ran kannst du mal raus gehen, ich will mit dem da ein wörtchen wechseln.

R: Nein, Ich lass nicht zu, dass du ihm etwas antust!

S: Ich schon gut Ran. Tu was er sagt, es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein.

Ran geht raus..

So... Das wäre geschafft, das nächste Kapitel kommt bald!


	3. Schwanger?

Hi! Ich ändere jetzt meinen schreibstil in dieser FF ich hoffe es stört euch nicht! So jetzt gehts weiter mit meiner FF.

-

Als Ran raus ging redete Kogoro mit Shinichi so um die 10 Minuten herum, danach bekam Shinichi einen Hustenanfall und rief per Knopf eine Krankenschwester. Sie sagte, dass Kogoro heute nicht mehr mit ihm reden konnte und bat ihn zu gehen. Die Schwester ging aus dem Zimmer um einige Tabletten und Medikamente zu holen. Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass er Hustenanfall hatte, weil er vorher sein Medikament vergessen hatte zu nehmen.

Als Shinichi wieder aus dem Krankenhaus kam wollte er als erstes zu Ran gehen, denn es war schon 2 Wochen her, dass sie bei ihm war. Als er bei ihr ankam klingelte er hastig, weil er wusste, dass er seine Ran wiedersehen würde, nach so langer Zeit. Aber anstatt das Ran wie immer aufmachte öffnete Kogoro die Tür. Shinichi verstand nun gar nichts mehr.

Er fragte Kogoro wo Ran sei, aber er erhielt nur „In Ihrem Zimmer! Schon eine ganze Woche, sie will nichts essen und kommt auch nicht raus aus ihrem Zimmer" als Antwort. Da Shinichi immer weniger von dem verstand was Kogoro sagte trat er schließlich ein um zu sehen was mit Ran los war.

Oben auf ihrem Zimmer klopfte er ein paar mal in der Hoffnung, dass Ran die Tür aufmachen würde, aber nichts geschah. Er vesuchte es nocheinmal, aber nichts geschah. Er wollte gerade gehen, doch da hörte er ein geräusch das sich so anhörte wie ein schlüssel die sich im schloss drehte. Er drehte sich um, da bemerkte er Ran die an ie Tür gelehnt war, sie sah traurig aus. Shinichi ging zu ihr rüber. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er sie. Sie bat ihn in ihr Zimmer. ER ging hinein. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett. Shinichi kam näher und setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett neben Ran.

„Was ist los?" fragte er sie „ Du kannst mir alles sagen, egal was!" , „OK ich sage es dir" Antwortete sie. „Ich...Ich...Ich bin schwanger!". Als Shinichi das hörte kippte er fast um. „Was hast du gesagt?" „Du...Du bist schwanger?" . „Wie...Wann...Von wem?". „Es passierte alles vor einer Woche. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir ins Krankenhaus. Als ich im Park vorbeiging, packte mich plötzlich jemand am Arm und zog mich nach hinten. Ich...Ich hatte so eine Angst, dass ich wie gelähmt war und..." „Du wurdest vergewaltigt?" „J...J...Ja". Sie fing an zu weinen.

„Du musst nicht weinen" , sagte Shinichi. „A...Aber..." „Kein Aber du kannst nichts dafür, dass jemand dich vergewaltigt hat, hast du vielleich das Gesicht von ihm gesehen?" „Nein" Ihr stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Shinichi umarmte sie, sie legte ihren kopf auf seine schulter und weinte sich aus. „Hast du es schon deinem Vater gesagt?" „Ran...Ran... Hey Ran hörst du mir überhaupt zu?". Er hob ihren kopf von seiner schulter und sah sie erschrocken an.

Ran öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich um. Wo bin ich? Dachte sie, doch dann entdeckte sie Shinichi. Er kam auf sie zu und fragte wie es ihr geht. Sie wusste nicht wovon er redet und auch warum sie in einem Krankenzimmer lag. „ Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ihn „Äh...wir haben geredet und dann bist du in Ohnmacht gefallen" antwortete er „Shinichi...ich kann es meinem Vater nicht sagen...Du musst es für mich tun!..bitte!" „Aber Ran.." „ Bitte Shinichi" „ NA gut ich versuche es" „Danke".

Am nächsten Morgen kam Shinichi wieder ins Krankenhaus um Ran zu besuchen. Als er ins Zimmmer von Ran ging sah er Kogoro der sich wieder mal vollgesaufen hat und neben Rans Bett schlief. Shinichi wollte beide nicht aufwecken also schlich er wieder raus. Als er gerade die Tür zu machen wollte hielt sie jemand von der anderen Seite fest und machte sie wieder auf. Es war Kogoro. „ Sag mal Shinichi...Ran hat mir gestern am Telefon gesagt, dass du mir etwas sagen wolltest!...Also raus mit der Sprache!" „Äh ok. Also Ran ist schwanger" . Kogoro war so geschockt, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte. Dann sammelte er sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder. „ Was? Sie ist was? Von wen..etwa von dir?" „ Nein..Leider" „Bitte was heißt leider? Wenn nicht von dir, dann von wem? Etwa von diesem Osaka Jungen Heiji?" „ Nein" „ Von wem dann?" „ Sie wurde vergewaltigt" „ Oh mein... Wo, wann? Wieso?"


	4. Mutter?

Also hier ist mein nächstes Kapitel

Kogoro wußte nicht was er machen oder sagen sollte. Er wollte alle Männer die er sieht verprügeln, aber er sammelte sich und ging mit Shinichi in eine Ecke um mit ihm zu reden. „Also Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie im Beika Park vergewaltigt worden ist" „Und was hat Ran noch gesagt?" „Nichts!" „Was soll das heißen? Nichts" „ Sie hat mir nichts mehr gesagt, nur noch, dass ich es dir sagen sollte" „ Warum?" „ Sie hat mich darum gebeten!". Sie gingen in Ran's Zimmer. Als sie drinnen waren sahen sie, dass Ran schon aufgewacht war.

„Von wem...Warum?" Kogoro fing an zu weinen. Shinichi ging zu ihm hin um ihn zu trösten.

„Deine Mutter hatte recht!" brachte er zwischen dem schluchzen raus. „Womit?" fragte Ran

„Womit hat Mutter recht?" „Sie hat gesagt, dass ich nicht im Stande bin dich großzuziehen". Ran und Shinichi starrten ihn an. „Das hat sei gesagt?" „JA!". Kogoro stand auf und ging zu Tür, dann wurde er aufgehalten. „Paps wohin willst du?" „ich geh nach hause!" „Dann hat ihre Frau recht gehabt, mit dem was sie gesagt hat!" sagte Shinichi. Kogoro achtete nicht auf das was Ran und Shinichi gesagt hatten und ging nach Hause.

Nach ein paar Wochen kam Ran wieder aus dem Krankenhaus. Shinichi holte sie vom Krankenhaus ab und brachte sie nach Hause. Zuhause angekommen stellte er ihre Koffer in ihr Zimmer und war auf dem Weg zu ihr herunter. Auf dem Weg nach unten bemerkte er, dass auf einer Zimmertür "Rechtsanwältin Kisaki" stand. Er klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Er sah Ran's Mutter beim Schreibtisch sitzen und etwas am Computer tippen. Sie drehte sich um als sie hörte, dass jemand auf sie zukam. Sie sah Shinichi. „tut mir leid für die Störung, aber was machen sie hier...Ich meine jetzt?" fragte er sie. „Shinichi wo bleibst du?" hörte er Ran rufen. „Ich komme gleich Ran" antwortete er ihr zurück. „Geh schon Shinichi, Ran wartet unten auf dich" „OK".

Er ging runter. Ran stand unten in der Küche und kochte etwas zu essen. „Ran was macht du da?" „Ich koche Abendessen, hast du Paps irgendwo gesehen?" „ Nein, aber deine Mutter ist hier". Ran ließ den Teller fallen. „Meine Mutter ist hier?" „Ja". „Hallo Ran wie geht es dir?" fragte Eri „Mutter was tust du hier und wo ist Paps?" „Er hat mir alles am Telefon erzählt und hat gesagt, dass er eine Außzeit braucht und jetzt bin ich hier".


	5. Wer ist Kaori?

Das nächste Kapitel kommt hier:

„Was soll das heißen, du bist jetzt hier?" fragte Ran „Ich bin jetzt hier, weil dein Vater nicht mehr da ist!" „Wo ist Paps?" „ Er ist weg! Er hat gesagt, dass er eine Pause braucht!". Bei Ran breiteten sich Tränen in den Augenwinkeln aus. „Wa...Was soll das heißen, Paps ist nicht da?" „ Er ist nicht da, weil er gesagt hat, dass er eine Auszeit braucht...Ich glaube, aber nur, dass er damit nicht fertig wird, dass du Schwanger bist!". „Mami..wo bist du?" hörten die drei aus einem Zimmer von oben. „Mami wo bist du?" ertönte es noch mal. „ Ich bin hier Kaori..komm runter!" „Ok". Shinichi und Ran auf die Treppe, wo gerade ein kleines Mädchen -grade mal 9 Jahre alt- runterkommen. „ Mutter, wer ist das? Fragte Ran „Das ist deine Schwester Kaori Kisaki". Stille breitete sich aus. Ran war total geschockt genau wie Shinichi. „jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr!" sagte Ran, „ Jas ich auch nicht, wie kommt das, dass sie noch ein Kind haben?" „das kommt davon..." „Mutter ist sie von Paps?" „Nein, sie ist von Norifumi (Siehe Band 27), du kennst ihn doch...!" „ja ich erinnere mich". „Mami wo ist Papa?". Ran fing an zu weinen, weil es für sie zu viel war. Sie lief hoch in ihr Zimmer und schloss sich ein. Shinichi war ihr hinterher gelaufen und klopfte gegen die Tür. „Ran mach auf... komm schon mach die Tür auf! Bitte" „Nein Shinichi..ich halt das nicht mehr aus..lass mich in ruhe!". Shinichi hörte, dass Ran in ihrer Stimme so einen Weinerlichen Ton hatte..., aber er tat wie ihm gehießen und ging nach hause. Nach ein paar Wochen war alles vorbei. Kogoro zog wieder in die Detektei, Eri zog wieder zu Norifumi und ließ Kaori bei Ran und Shinichi, die in die Villa von Shinichis Eltern gezogen sind. Ran bekam einen Sohn, den sie Conan nannten und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.

_**The End! **_


End file.
